Talk:Irving and Albert Move to Danville
"re you retarded?" Albert asked, without thinking" That is EXACTLY what I was talking to you about. OOC or not, that is still unnecessarily...not good. I mean, wow. And they ust forget about a minute later? That's like one of the most offensive things you can say to someone, and they don't care? Also, it really is too bad you do not like Stacebert, because this story could become a while different flavor of interesting if Albert liking, even describing her her as beautiful, actually went somewhere instead of being a red herring. Well, that WASN'T very nice. Will it make you feel better if I changed that part? Tpffan5196 (talk) 20:22, February 26, 2011 (UTC) "Well, that WASN'T very nice." If your talking about something I said, then I'm sorry. If now, then...whatever. And yes, yes it would. I accept your apology. And I changed the "retarded" part. BTW, this is my FIRST (and probably only) time that I made an Albert and Irving story that is not me expressing my hate for them. It probably sucks. :( Tpffan5196 (talk) 00:37, February 27, 2011 (UTC) So your saying it sucks, becuase it's the first time you made a story wiht them that's not a hate story. That makes sense. And, it doesn't suck. It's ok. "Are you not a good student?" "No. No I'm not!" Ha, so admit your not a good student! Yay! It's good! Tpffan5196 (talk) 00:49, February 27, 2011 (UTC) So al backs off of Stacy after Cltrane says that he likes her. While Al's resins are ok, I can't help but feel that it's sending a bad message. I don't mean to sound like a snobby critic or anything, but the fact that Albert is a nerd, and it seems his love for her is bigger then Coltrane' (From the way you described it) and the fact that Albert does seem nicer, on the inside (Outside, that's a very different story) and it's pretty much saying, if soemone else likes a girl you like, back off". I've seen many movies, read many book/fics where someone likes a girl that someone else likes, they don't back off, they go for it. by biast is not saying this, my friend is with me reading this, and he noticed it even before I did, and doesn't know much about P&F, much less Albert. So ya. Wow, I just made the most pointless comment ever. Well, Albert kinda WANTED to back off since he was only going to be at Stacy's school for a week until he goes to boarding school, I don't like the Stacebert shipping, and Albert had VERY bad experiences for moving in on other boy's crushes. Also, in the "Curse of the Regurgitator" stories, Mindy was moving in on Coltrane, ticking Stacy off, but in the end they decided to get over him...at least until Jenny arrived, but that's another story Tpffan5196 (talk) 02:18, February 27, 2011 (UTC) I know he wanted too, I said that. That's not my point, oh he'a only there for a week? Oh that makes sense then, you can disregard everything I said then. Everything. And I know you don't like it, you don't have to in order to make this story good. As for Al's flasback about moving on the other girl, well it's purley the other guys fault for being a (bleep). So ya Minor nitpick: Irving's Dad is not an exterminator. Albert SAYS so in Doof side of the moon (sigh) I'll change it. BTW, did you read the chapters after "Coltrane's Confession"? Tpffan5196 (talk) 03:40, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Yes. It's much better now What do you mean "it's much better now"? Tpffan5196 (talk) 03:52, March 13, 2011 (UTC) I mean, it's better! Please elaborate. Tpffan5196 (talk) 04:12, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Do I need to spell it otu for you, and define evrey single word? In Candace's voice: (sigh) Never mind. Tpffan5196 (talk) 04:19, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Stupid spammers! FIVE DAYS AGO, SOME SPAMMER SPAMMED MY STORY! HOW DARE THEY! (BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!) Tpffan5196 (talk) 23:07, March 18, 2011 (UTC) I had to get that out of my system. What did they do? Like how did they spam it? Really Big Hat As they broke away, Rachel muttered two words, "At last." 23:10, March 18, 2011 (UTC) I don't know how they did it, but when I checked the recent editors for this, some anonymous user edited there, even though I had the consent template there, and then Fadhil edited. When I clicked on the anonymous user, it said that his contributions were spamming my story, the Coltrane page, and three other pages. Then Fadhil blocked him. Tpffan5196 (talk) 23:39, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Urg! Vandles just make me wanna ... break something! *shatters teeth* ya that totally wasn't worth it. ^.^ Really Big Hat As they broke away, Rachel muttered two words, "At last." 23:51, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Tpffan's Author Notes *Tpffan had moved before, but not like to 8 places in 3 years, like Irving and Albert had to. She moved to her current hometown when she was 8. She cried at first since her parents didn't bother to tell her until the last day of school at her old place, but she likes the new place a lot more. She has lived there for almost 7 years. *None of the stuff that happened to Irving and Albert happened to Tpffan. *This is one of Tpffan's attempts in making an Irving and Albert story that is not her continuously typing "Albert sucks! Albert sucks! Irving needs to die! AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" *The "Pen-fifteen" thing mentioned in "The Weird English Class" is a reference to an immature boy-part joke. *Tpffan ships Canderemy and Stacetrane, but NOT Stacebert, since she hates Albert and doesn't ship him with anybody. *Albert had a rough time in during his 11-14 years of his life. *Like Albert, Tpffan hated her brother when he was born, but she didn't beat him up with dangerous weapons like Albert did. She hated her brother because either she was shy, not used to other kids, or jealous (She was only 2 when this happened). *I don't know why I typed this in the third person. Tpffan5196 (talk) 01:34, April 2, 2011 (UTC) "Live each moment as if it were your last." Madi's Rating "Live each moment as if it were your last." I rate this story with 3 stars. I liked it a lot. It was very interesting, and made sense in content. There were some slight spellign errors, but not many. One problem I had with this story is that some of the characters seem... out of character. Isabella would never be that mean. She may hate him to herself, but she would never show it. Buford is a bully, and he certainly showed that in his story. But he isn't that bad. Baljeet obviously doesn't just "ignore him," and he would never hurt someone that bad with blood and everything. Phineas would never just plainly say, "My name is Phineas." He would be a little more kind about it. Well, other than the small flaws, your story was great! I'll notify you when the short story is finished. "Live each moment as if it were your last." 20:47, May 22, 2011 (UTC)Phinebella4Ever Thanks! :) Tpffan5196 (talk) 22:59, May 22, 2011 (UTC)